


Sherlock's shipping adventures

by KittensAndRage



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, sherlock is an incorrigible shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a guilty pleasure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's shipping adventures

_And then they kissed gently and..._

"Sherlock?" John leaned over his arm. "What are you doing?"

Sherlock had already clicked to open a different tab. "Case, John."

 

***

 

"Will you tell me what you got, Sherlock? I am in a hurry."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Yes, I know, you want to go home and see Molly. Go and let me work," he added louder.

He didn't see John's strange look.

 

***

 

"Sherlock."

"Hmmm?"

"You forgot to clean your browsing history, you know that?"

Sherlock's eyes snapped open.

"Did I?"

John nodded. Then, unable to resist, he asked:

"What is _Mollstrade_?"


End file.
